


as a gift

by soulmateji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmateji/pseuds/soulmateji
Summary: O dia dos namorados era um dia repleto de memórias na vida daqueles dois, mas JaeHyun estava empenhado em dar a TaeYong um melhor significado.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong





	as a gift

**∞ as a gift ∞**

Caminhando tranquilamente naquele começo de manhã com o embrulho nos braços, _JaeHyun_ repensava se aquela era realmente uma boa ideia. Talvez estivesse arriscando-os demais, mas desde que pusera os olhos no pequeno pacote, algo em sua mente disse para presentear _TaeYong_ com o mesmo. Ainda assim, pensamentos sobre os prós e contras de acatar aquela ideia pairavam em sua mente, fazendo a caminhada de volta ser bem mais lenta que o necessário.

Para os humanos era dia dos namorados, repleto de comemorações. Para _TaeYong_ e _JaeHyun_ era mais um ano lidando com aquela vida. Mesmo que muitas décadas já houvessem passado as memórias daquele fatídico dia ainda pairavam, mesmo que em partes, em suas mentes. _TaeYong_ continuava ligado ao seu lado humano, o que fazia com que aquela época fosse extremamente melancólica.

**∞ as a gift ∞**

Em meados do século 19, _JaeHyun_ e _TaeYong_ eram jovens normais. _JaeHyun_ era filho de um importante comerciante de mantimentos, e estava próximo de completar seu decimo nono aniversario, enquanto _TaeYong_ , pouco mais de um ano mais velho, primogênito do administrador do sr. _Jung_. Devido ao vinculo profissional dos pais, os garotos cresceram juntos e mantinham uma boa amizade.

Nos últimos dois anos, _TaeYong_ também se tornou funcionário da família _Jung_ , e por mais que _JaeHyun_ odiasse ter que trata-lo como subordinado, ter alguém com a inteligência de _TaeYong_ como seu braço direito era o que lhe dava confiança de conseguir administrar os negócios do pai, quando lhe fossem transferidos.

E claro, ter o mais velho ao seu lado durante grande parte do dia era uma das suas principais motivações para lidar com sua enfadonha rotina. Há alguns meses os jovens haviam finalmente cedido aos sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro e segredavam um relacionamento.

Mesmo que o romance estivesse destinado ao fracasso, já que o mais novo provavelmente teria um casamento arranjado em breve, além dos riscos que corriam caso fossem descobertos, eles ainda estavam empenhados em aproveitar o quanto pudessem. Com esse pensamento que, naquela noite de dia dos namorados, também correspondente ao aniversário do mais novo e com a desculpa de uma comemoração de homens, desfrutavam da companhia um do outro, longe dos olhares atentos dos mais velhos.

Caminharam por algumas horas longe o suficiente da região em que moravam – assim como grande parte da população – para entrelaçarem os dedos sem que alguém os visse e principalmente reconhecesse. Quando já seguiam pelas ruelas desertas de volta ao centro acabaram por notar uma movimentação estranha, vários passos em correria se aproximavam.

Soltaram rapidamente o entrelaçar pouco antes de o mais velho ser atingido por um corpo menor que o seu. Era um garotinho, com cerca de seis ou sete anos, segurava abraçado rente ao corpo um saco de papel. O garoto tentou se desvencilhar, mas TaeYong o segurou pelos braços, curioso sobre a afobação do garoto.

O barulho de passos se aproximando foi ficando cada vez mais alto, e o garotinho começou a implorar que o outro o soltasse. Gritos passaram a ser ouvidos, homens ameaçando ao “moleque maldito” ou “ladrãozinho de merda”. Quando os passos demostravam grande proximidade, a criança enfim resolveu responder o menor, que havia pego um pão na mesa do bar, porque estava com muita fome, e implorou que o deixasse ir.

 _TaeYong_ podia ter cara de antipático e causar receio nos desconhecidos que precisavam se aproximar, mas era extremamente sensível quando o assunto era crianças e compadecido pelo garoto acabou o soltando e prometendo ajudar, lhe entregando algumas moedas e o deixando fugir. Mas os homens que o perseguiam chegaram a tempo de ver os jovens liberando o garoto, e foram tirar satisfação com o casal.

Mesmo que os mais novos tentassem argumentar, e oferecer dinheiro para pagar o que o pequeno havia furtado, aqueles homens eram movidos pelo ódio e pelo álcool, descontando neles toda a raiva em forma de agressões físicas. Além de serem em número maior, ainda eram mais fortes, e mesmo tentando revidar, não demorou muito para que os jovens perdessem a consciência, em uma silenciosa troca de olhares.

**∞ as a gift ∞**

_JaeHyun_ despertou completamente desnorteado, com apenas alguns flashes do que havia acontecido. Antes mesmo de notar as mudanças em seus sentidos, tudo o que rondava sua mente era como estava _TaeYong_. Um odor intensamente indescritível invadiu suas narinas e mesmo que não fosse capaz de reconhece-lo, seus sentidos os identificava como lar. Resolveu abrir os olhos para encontrar sua origem, e uma explosão de cores invadiu sua visão.

Estava deitado sobre uma cama desconhecida, em um quarto também nunca antes visto, mas o mais importante era que deitado ao seu lado, como se estivesse dormindo serenamente, estava _TaeYong_ , ainda mais belo do que conseguia se lembrar.

Mas foi só quando o mais velho por fim despertou, que JaeHyun pode notar que suas vidas jamais voltariam a ser como antes. Os olhos de _TaeYong_ encaravam os seus, em um vermelho tão vivido quanto o rubi do seu anel de família.

**∞ as a gift ∞**

Eles nunca foram capazes de se despedir de suas famílias, já que não era seguro tentar qualquer contato, além de terem sido dado como mortos quando apenas suas vestes ensanguentadas foram encontradas na manhã seguinte. Por mais que boa parte das suas memórias humanas houvessem sido perdidas, _TaeYong_ ainda se lembrava vividamente da irmã caçula e sentia falta de sua companhia.

 _YoungHo_ jamais lhes contou o motivo pelo qual os havia transformado, mas gostava de enfatizar que agora eram parte da sua família, e não foi tão difícil se acostumar com a nova vida – afinal eles não tinham outra opção. Quando _TaeYong_ e _JaeHyun_ estavam juntos, seus instintos vampíricos abrandavam, e _YoungHo_ ficava a cada dia mais fascinado pela conexão de ambos.

Eles tinham domínio suficiente para lidar com a sede de sangue de forma racional, o que era raro em vampiros jovens, e só poderia ser explicado pelo vínculo que aparentemente compartilhavam. Seu criador gostava de assimilar a algum tipo de elo de almas gêmeas, inflando o ego de orgulho pelo achado, porém causando inveja aos seus demais "filhos".

Mas _YoungHo_ não suportava fixar-se a um lugar por muito tempo, e quando resolveu deixar aquela que futuramente passaria a se chamar Coréia do Sul, _TaeYong_ e _JaeHyun_ optaram por ficar, já que o mais velho ainda não estava pronto para deixar seu país natal.

**∞ as a gift ∞**

**― _Yeobo_ , onde você está? Preciso de ajuda.** ― Era _JaeHyun_ adentrando o apartamento. Ele tinha passado por altos apuros no caminho, já que a criaturinha dentro do embrulho não parava de chorar. As pessoas nas ruas acabavam o olhando estranho, mas não tinha culpa se não levava jeito em acalmar seres tão pequenos.

Mas agora finalmente em casa, tinha _TaeYong_ que poderia enfim acalmá-lo. Não era a melhor forma de entregar-lhe o presente, mas não tinha muitas opções se quisesse resolver o problema.

 **― Que merda você aprontou dessa vez, _yeobo_? Só saiu pra se alimentar e demorou horas.** ― _TaeYong_ foi ao seu encontro e ficou incrédulo com a cena que viu. _JaeHyun_ afobado tentando inutilmente acalmar o choro de uma criança de alguns poucos meses de vida em seu colo, toda enrolada em um cobertor. O mais novo sequer conseguia segurar o bebê decentemente, o que tornava sua tentativa de silencia-lo inútil. ― **_JaeHyun_ , o que diabos é isso? Onde foi que tu arrumou essa criança?**

Mesmo que estivesse embasbacado com audácia do mais novo, não podia deixar de rir da falta de jeito do mesmo. Pegou a criança em seus braços, aninhando-a ao peito e afagando-a até que se acalmasse, o que causou descontentamento em _JaeHyun_ , pela exposição da sua clara incompetência.

 **― _Yeobo_ , ela estava abandonada em um cesto de lixo, eu não podia simplesmente deixa-la pra morrer.** ― _JaeHyun_ argumentava, e esperava que _TaeYong_ se sensibilizasse.

 **― E aí você resolve trazer uma criança HUMANA pra cá? Você sabe muito bem como essa atitude coloca nossa identidade em risco, _yeobo_.** ― Mas obviamente o lado racional de _TaeYong_ sempre era evidenciado primeiro.

 **― _Hyung_ , você sabe muito bem que a gente consegue cuidar dela. **― A essa altura o bebê já havia adormecido no colo de _TaeYong_.

 **― Cuidar de uma criança não é tão simples quanto de um animal de estimação, _Jae_. Você nem consegue faze-la parar de chorar. E as pessoas vão perceber que os pais dela não envelhecem, é perigoso. **― Apesar de viverem tranquilamente camuflados entre os humanos, _TaeYong_ temia ser descoberto pelos mesmos e acabar precisando viver fugindo.

 **― E você não pode simplesmente me ensinar a cuidar dela? Se eu a trouxe foi porque sabia que nós conseguiríamos fazer isso. É uma criança, _yeobo_. Você gosta tanto delas, e ela está sozinha no mundo, porque não podemos dar-lhe um lar, e o amor que ela precisa?** ― _JaeHyun_ sabia que a relutância do mais velho era justificável, ele era o lado racional daquele relacionamento, afinal. Mas isso não era suficiente para fazer-lhe desistir da ideia, porque também estava determinado a lidar com a situação.

 **― Eu não sei, _JaeHyun_. Ela vai correr muitos riscos se estiver com a gente.** ― _TaeYong_ analisava aquela criaturinha que descansava serenamente em seu colo, e podia jurar que via um sorriso mínimo em seu rosto. Era tão difícil simplesmente dizer não, mesmo que sua mente martelasse os perigos que correria aceitando aquela loucura.

 **― Não tanto quanto se a deixarmos sozinha. É nosso presente de dia dos namorados, _yeobo_. O universo nos deu, não vamos jogá-lo fora. Vamos pelo menos tentar, por favor? **― Aquele era seu último argumento. Esperava que o lado sensível de _TaeYong_ o ouvisse, mesmo que estivesse há pouco tempo com o bebê, já havia se afeiçoado ao mesmo.

 **― Tudo bem _yeobo_ , ela pode ficar. Ao menos por enquanto. Como vamos chama-la? **― O sorriso que brotou nos lábios do mais novo ao ouvir aquelas palavras era radiante, trazendo felicidade ao coração temeroso do mais velho.

**― É um garoto, _hyung_. Havia uma certidão de nascimento parcialmente preenchida com ele. Seu nome é _Mark_.**

Mesmo que a eternidade tivesse lhes tirado várias coisas, havia finalmente lhes presenteado com uma família.

**∞ as a gift ∞**


End file.
